Tempus Varine
by icaw98
Summary: A mysterious stranger has captured Whirlwind, and It's up to Zap to rescue her. Meanwhile a dangerous artifact that can destroy all of the skylands is missing. Perhaps its disappearance is connected to Whirlwinds kidnapper?
1. Chapter 1

A cold gust blew across the rocky landscape of the Ti Tao Mountains, causing the branches of lifeless trees to rustle violently. The frigid gust traveled swiftly through an icy cave, howling to the sole inhabitant. Inside the cave lived a dark purple creature. This creature was a unicorn dragon hybrid. She had dark blue eyes and a black and silver horn, her long feathery tail was tucked neatly under her paws, and her long and elegant wings hung at her side.

The hybrid stared intently in to a small puddle of water, a solemn expression spread across her beautiful face. There was a look of pure concentration in the creature's eyes, as if she were contemplating a grave dilemma. The creature's paws shifted as the puddle she stared in to began to swirl, images soon began to dance in water, the hybrid gasped as she saw the image of a unicorn dragon appear in the water.

The unicorn dragon reflected in the water was light blue and silver in coloration. Here eyes were light blue, and her wings were line with beautiful, glossy white feathers. The hybrid who stared in to the puddle sighed bitterly, she then rose to her paws and began to pace the cave floor in agitation.

"Whirlwind… My clone, my double, my duplicate, it is strange that we are so much alike, and yet so different…"

The hybrid trotted back over to the puddle, and watched as an image of Whirlwind playing with some others appeared.

The hybrid sighed sadly, and then spoke.

"If life had been different, then we could have been sisters…"

The hybrid's voice was thick with yearning. She had always longed for a sister, some one to play with and sing songs to, some one to tell her secrets to and to speak to when ever she was depressed, most of all someone to care for, and to care for her. The hybrid spoke once more, but this time her voice was sharp with resentment.

"But that can never be can it? I am destined to be hated after all because of my mixed heritage. And yet you have found friends, you have found away to be accepted!"

The hybrids paws trembled as her fury rose to a violent height. Her chest heaved as she tried to still her fury. A gust of wind flew through the cave, sending ripples across the surface of the puddle. The hybrid's fury ceased abruptly as an idea came to her. She smirked with pleasure as the plan ran through her mind. It was a crazy plan, and it most likely wouldn't work, but this sudden plan was her best chance at becoming pure.

"Yes… Novaspark the half-breed's life will come to an end, and Novaspark the dragon will rise…"

The hybrid beat her wings as a gust tore through her cave, she then rose in to the air current, and was swept out of the cave and in to the sky, thoughts of her new life blazing through her mind.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: Yes this is indeed another Skylanders story. This time its about Whirlwind and Zap. Please review and tell me what you think of this story so far.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tempus Varine chapter 2

_There are legends that dwell within the citadel of Tempus Varine. Some are of the light, while others lie in darkness, and shadow. Can you decipher which are of the light and which hold darkness in their depths? Can you decipher truth from lies? Most importantly can you see the shades of gray? Come now travelers old Settek will show you the way…_

* * *

><p>A small blue and white unicorn dragoness flew over many floating islands, her elegant wings stirring the air around them. Cotton like clouds littered the bright blue sky that the hybrid flew through. Suddenly the clouds took on a charcoal gray hue, and the blue sky twisted in to a lifeless black color. The clouds twisted and contorted, before spewing lighting at the unicorn dragoness. The beautiful creature was struck by lighting, and was hurled violently on to a floating island.<p>

The creature smacked in to the ground, and looked around in a daze. Horror filled her ocean blue gaze as the other islands around her began to vanish. Torrents of rain assailed the island that the unicorn dragon landed on, turning the ground around the creature to mud. Cruel laughter filled the air as the hybrid became stranded in the mud, and a voice called out to her.

"Beware of an enemy as old as the dawn…"

The creature beat her wings franticly in an effort to escape the mud, but the dirt caked ocean surged over her, and pinned her to the ground, blocking off all paths for air to reach her…

* * *

><p>Whirlwind awoke with a start, her paws becoming tangled in a web of her bed sheets. The unicorn dragon gasped for breath, as memories of her nightmare assailed her. For many nights Whirlwind had the same nightmare of being caught in a storm and drowning, there was one difference though in all the nightmares. Each nightmare had given her a warning the first one had said,<p>

"Beware of the calm before the storm." Whirlwind had ignored the first warning, believing that it was just a random nightmare, however now the disastrous dreams were more vivid, and they spoke a different warning every time. Whirlwind stumbled out of her bed, and paced the floor, mumbling various warnings under her breath.

"Beware the calm before the storm."

"Beware of a half blood who knows no rest."

"Beware of the isles that fade from sight."

"Beware of the darker image of you."

Beware of the eye that seeks to bind."

Beware of an enemy as old as the dawn."

Whirlwind broke in to a cold sweat as she thought about the ominous warnings she kept receiving. The unicorn dragon wished that she didn't live alone. A clicking sound echoed through the room, and Whirlwind whipped around and glared at the window in her room.

"Who's there!" Whirlwind called out, her paws beginning to tremble.

Whirlwind felt her face go hot with humiliation as she realized no one was there. The hybrid angrily kicked at her bed. Whirlwind stiffened as she heard a shattering sound. The unicorn dragon ran around her room, searching for the intruder, when suddenly shards of glass flew toward her. Whirlwind gasped, and winced as the glass shards struck her.

Terror dripped through her as blood flowed out of her wings, legs, and forehead. She collapsed as the trembling in her paws strengthened. She knew she shouldn't be so afraid, and yet the ominous dreams of hers had shocked her to the core, driving away all rational thought. Whirlwind felt her blood freeze up as she heard cruel laughter. She began to whimper and hyperventilate as she recognized the laughter from her nightmares.

"Well if it isn't the virtuous Whirlwind, adored and admired by all. A real pity that you are nothing more then half-bred scum!" a voice snarled in uncontrollable disgust.

Whirlwind's breath caught in her throat, and her paws stopped trembling. Fury flooded the young hybrid as the word "Half-bred scum" echoed in her ears. She had always been capable of dealing with insults, but being called a half-breed in scornful way was where she drew the line.

"Show yourself!" Whirlwind snarled viciously. Her nightmares deserted her mind as she challenged the unseen intruder. The hybrid's muscles were tense with fury as she thought about sinking her claws in to the intruder's flesh.

"Heh, don't uplift yourself prissy, we both know that unicorns are absolutely useless in battle, and you are after all part unicorn."

"Show yourself!" Whirlwind snarled once more, her eyes darkening in rage. She scraped her paw across the carpeted ground, signaling for the intruder to fight her. Her teeth were barred viciously, and rainbow light glowed on her horn. Suddenly a blast of cold air struck her, and she collapsed on the ground. Whirlwind attempted to rise up, but she felt as if she were being weighed down by a thousand led bricks.

Her eyes drooped, and she fought to keep herself awake as a chilling numbness crept over her, causing her whole body to stiffen and lock up.

"Rest now Whirlwind…" A voice murmured softly, "Soon you and I will be pure…"

The last sight Whirlwind saw was a black and silver horn.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: and now the story truly begens. Yeah if anyone is reading this, I would appreciate it if you review this chapter. "Just to let me know that this story is being read, that will also motivate me to update quicker." I would also greatly appreciate if you read my stories "The revenge of Kaos" and "Ember's tale" and reviewed them. "Seriously, I don't even think Ember's tale is being read. _"<p>

Peace out.


End file.
